Horned Human
Philadelphia Human skulls with horns were discovered in a burial mound at Sayre, Bradford County, Pennsylvania, in the 1880's. Horny projections extended two inches above the eye-brows, and the skeletons were seven feet tall, but other than that were anatomically normal. It was estimated that the bodies had been buried around A.D. 1200. The find was made by a reputable group of antiquarians, including the Pennsylvania state historian and dignitary of the Presbyterian Church (Dr. G.P. Donehoo) and two professors, A.B. Skinner, of the American Investigating Museum, and W.K.Morehead, of Phillips Academy, Andover, Massachusetts. The bones were sent to the American Investigating Museum in Philadelphia, where they were later claimed to have been stolen and have never been seen again Pursuit, 6:69-70, July 1973 Mysteries of the Unexplained, p. 39 1992 Human Skull on Display in French Museum Philadelphia Human skulls with horns were discovered in a burial mound at Sayre, Bradford County, Pennsylvania, in the 1880's. Horny projections extended two inches above the eye-brows, and the skeletons were seven feet tall, but other than that were anatomically normal. It was estimated that the bodies had been buried around A.D. 1200. The find was made by a reputable group of antiquarians, including the Pennsylvania state historian and dignitary of the Presbyterian Church (Dr. G.P. Donehoo) and two professors, A.B. Skinner, of the American Investigating Museum, and W.K.Morehead, of Phillips Academy, Andover, Massachusetts. The bones were sent to the American Investigating Museum in Philadelphia, where they were later claimed to have been stolen and have never been seen again Pursuit, 6:69-70, July 1973 Mysteries of the Unexplained, p. 39 1992 New York Giant, horned human skeletons unearthed just south of Elmira and Wellsville, NY. Texas A 30 + year old male skeleton was unearthed in a mining area of the El Paso area. Skull had two small horns protruding from the forehead area. Witness of''' '''this was Texas Ranger investigating another murder case . At one time the horns were purported to be signs of kingship. Alexander the Great was also depicted with horns on some of his coins. In 1996 a UFO was believed to have crashed in Varginha, Brazil. There were many witnesses, including 3 young girls walking home from work with an MJJ outdoor umbrella. They seen the entities, describing them as between 4 to 5 feet in height, making strange buzzing sound, similar to the sound of bees. They had 3 rounded protuberances on top of their heads, like that of horns. Oily brownish skin, big red eyes and a strong smell like that of ammonia. I think that is more aliens out there that do carry the horns and it could be that this particular EBE also inherited the gene from another alien race. I will continue researching out the possibilities. India News 'Horn' grows on man's head Shimla, Dec 22, 2003 (IANS): A villager in Himachal Pradesh, in India, has attracted a lot of curiosity for the "horn" growing at the back of his head. "The horn-like growth is about three and a half inches long and started growing at the back of my head some six months ago," says Lekh Ram, 65, of Nalagarh village, some 100 km from here. A newspaper even carried a picture of the man with the grey colored "horn" jutting out from his head. Medical records say it is a very rare phenomenon. The news has started attracting curious villagers from neighboring villages. Uncomfortable at the attention, Ram ties a turban to hide the growth. "Initially it was soft but it is now beginning to get harder," Balkrishan Sharma, a local reporter, told IANS. It isn't clear whether Ram has shown himself to a doctor, but he appears to be healthy otherwise. A bachelor and a celibate, Ram has served in temples all his life. He claims to have had several mystical experiences. In the late 1500's German surgeon Fabricius Hildanus encountered a man with horns protruding from his forehead. Several other cases have been well documented by noted naturalists and medical experts. In his book Anatomicae Institutiones Corporis Humani Dutch naturalist Bartholinus mentions a patient with a horn measuring 12 inches and in 1696 there was a well know case involving an old woman in France who had her amputated 12 inch horn presented to the King. There is also an account from around the same time regarding the extirpation of a horn nearly ten inches in length from the forehead of a woman of eighty-two. Finally, in 1886 the famous dermatologist Jean Baptiste Emile Vidal presented before the Academie de Medecine a twisted horn from the head of a woman. That horn was ten inches long. Several surgeons and naturalist recorded similar events and many went on to remove and actually collect the horns. There is one human horn 11 inches long and 2 1/2 in circumference currently in the collection of a London museum. All told, before 1900, there were over one hundred confirmed cases of horned human beings. A correlation between ages and gender became apparent with elderly female cases being more common. Surprisingly, the horns would often begin growing back after being removed, this occurred in the Vidal patent, and there is one case in which the condition seemed genetic, with both a father and son displaying the condition. Perhaps the most famous of all the horned marvels was Ripley's˜ Human Unicorn. In 1930, a Chinese farmer from Manchukuo was discovered by a Russian banker. The Russian was able to take a picture of the man and he sent the snapshot off to Robert Ripley from ˜Believe It Or Not" fame. Known only as Wang, or sometimes referred to as Weng, the farmer was normal in every respect except for the fact that he possessed a fourteen-inch spire-like horn growing from the back of his head. Category:It's Something Category:Cryptozoology Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptids of North America Category:Cryptids of the USA Category:Humanoids Category:Pennsylvanian Cryptids Category:Mammals Category:Indian Cryptids Category:France Category:Giant Cryptids Category:Humanoid Giants Category:Asian Cryptids Category:Jinn